


Postcoital Dysphoria

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Drabble, M/M, Making Love, Pillow Talk, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, Postcoital Dysphoria, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTDrabble, Porn with Feelings, Top!Dean, Bottom!SamWORDS: 646 - Work is CompleteSUMMARY: (S14, E13 - Lebanon.)Postcoital Dysphoria: [sometimes called postcoital tristesse (French for sadness) or the “post-sex blues”] refers to feelings of deep sadness or agitation after consensual sex, even if the encounter was loving, satisfying, or enjoyable.Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.





	Postcoital Dysphoria

Sam can count on one hand how many times he and Dean have made love.

He's not talking about fooling around like they did as kids. They'd kiss and jerk each other off sometimes when Sam was 15 and 16. When he was 17 they had one somewhat serious frottage session before going to college.

The times that they made love was usually after coming back from the dead or before getting into something they knew they weren't coming back from. Even then, it's only happened when the moment was right. Otherwise it's just a hurried fuck session. Yeah, they've had a few of those frantic "I need you now moments" since Jake killed him and Dean sold his soul.

The making love moments, like Sam is experiencing right now, are slow and patient. Not necessarily planned, but definately not in a crappy motel or the back seat of the Impala. Dean's thoughtful and puts Sam above all else.

Tonight is the night their father vanished from their lives once again. It's very emotional for them both.

Dean brought Sam to his room and just held him. Nothing more than that. After an hour of no one saying anything, they started talking about the past.

"Remember when..."

"Yeah. Oh! Did you know he..."

"Really?!"

Their conversation went on for a while like this. Soon they're looking into each other's eyes and... well.

Dean lovingly kisses and touches every part of his brother as if it might be the last chance he'll get. Memorizing every look on his face, every sound he makes, how he tastes and smells. He wants their time right now to burn into his skin and memory forever.

Sam's no different. He's memorizing Dean's face. Memorizing every line and freckle, every sigh and moan. Memorizing the way he says his name as a sacred whisper against his flesh. Letting the burning heat of having his brother deep inside of him seer his heart, mind and soul like never before.

Dean's looking into Sam's eyes when Dean goes over the edge. Sam will never forget that either.

Dean's lips press against Sam's throat when Sam cums. His hot breath on his neck. His hand is softly holding Sam's head with his soft hair in Dean's fingers. "I love you." Dean faintly whispers against his brother's warm skin.

Sam's orgasm is intense. It feels like it could last a lifetime. It may just have to. The love he's feeling for his brother, soul mate, sends him into an emotional crisis.

Sam is crying. Not just normal crying, he's unable to breathe.

"Sam?" Dean's worried. "Did I hurt you?"

Sam shakes his head no and holds on to Dean so tight while crying.

Dean swears the last time Sam cried like this he was a child. "You're scaring me."

Sam gasps as he tries catching his breath. "I'm... just... overwhelmed."

Dean kisses Sam's jaw. "I've never seen you like this."

Sam is embarrassed, but he can't control his emotions right now. "Fuck. I'm sorry."

Dean kisses Sam softly. "No. Don't be sorry."

He wipes away Sam's tears and smiles. "I've done this since you were a baby."

Sam smiles. "Say you'll be around to do it when I'm 80."

Now Dean's got some tears starting. The thought of him and Sam living to be old men together is something he never entertained. "Sure, Chuck willing."

"That's not funny." Sam kisses Dean and Dean kisses him right back.

Dean holds Sam to his chest and comforts him. "I'm going to fight for our future Sammy. I want more of this and I'm not willing to give up what we have."

"Me neither." Sam smiles. "I'm a mess." He wipes at his eyes.

Dean kisses his forehead "You're perfect."

"Never forget how much I love you." Sam snuggles into Dean's embrace.

"I'll never forget. I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Postcoital Dysphoria. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever imagine. ❤


End file.
